


I Knew It

by whovianpotterhead17



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7873738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whovianpotterhead17/pseuds/whovianpotterhead17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny gets into a horrible car accident after buying something that can drastically change his relationship with CJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> This is a slight AU, there will be some innuendos.

CJ you have a call on line one from GW."

"Ok Margaret patch it through. I wonder why GW is calling me."

_"Is this CJ Cregg?"_

_"Yes this her; may I ask why you are calling me?"_

_"Do you know Danny Concannon?"_

_"Yes I do; we are seeing each other."_

_"He was in a horrible car accident earlier today, and needs to see some loved ones."_

_"I am on my way."_ CJ gets up throws on her jacket "Margaret I am going to GW hold all of my calls, and cancel all of my meetings. I will keep The President updated on his condition, but I need to go." She doesn't even wait for a reply and runs to her car not even waiting for her detail who all run after her to make sure she is safe." As she enters the hospital and runs to the front desk to see what room Danny is in. After she finds out she hurries up to the room. "Danny oh my god." She is shocked to see the man she is falling in love with lay motionless "why is it when I have feelings for a guy something happens that makes me stand back or he is hurt." She sits down to take his hand "Danny please wake up. I just need to see your smile and your blue eyes to see that you are doing ok. Please tell me that you are ok."

.....At the White House........

"Margaret do you know where CJ is?"

"She got a call from GW concerning Danny; she will keep you informed on his condition."

"I will call her now. _CJ how are you doing?"_

_"I do not know. The guy who I have feelings for was in an accident, and hasn't woken up yet."_

_"You can stay and there be there for Danny."_

_"Ok thank you Mr. President."_

_"By the way congratulations of finally getting together with Danny."_

_"Sir, we have not disused to much yet."_

_"He has been the only one to make you laugh in the past year; especially since Leo died last month."_

_"Sir, we haven't done anything wrong."_

_"I know that CJ, you and Danny have been fighting around each other for so many years. Now you two are a couple. Margaret told me that he is the only one to get you to laugh in the past this past year and even more so, since Leo died."_

_"Mr. President I want to pay more attention to Danny's form."_

_"That is fine with me Claudia Jean."_

_"Bye Mr.President."_ They hang up and CJ looks more closely at Danny, and is relieved to see his breathing is even "oh Danny I need you to live I think I am in love with you, and not just a little you make me so happy. No guy has ever had the ability to make me laugh so genuine. I remember when you worked in my Press Room I had to look at you and I always smiled. Please wake up Daniel." The nurse comes in to check is vitals.

 

"You must his girl."

"Yes I am do you know where he was driving to or from?"

"I can go get his personal effects."

"Thank you." The nurse leaves after making sure Danny was ok she came back with a few things that was with Danny. One object caught CJ's attention, since it looked a lot like a ring box.

"Here you go Ms.?"

"Cregg."

"Well it looks like he is preparing to propose."

"Yah" CJ is not calm, because they have not talked about their future together. The nurse leaves and CJ talks to Danny "you really need to wake up. I am ready to talk to you about us. I do love you. I can't loose you.." Danny groans, but doesn't wake up. "I guess I should tell you a few stories. So the day we first kissed I knew I would never get over it. Here I am 6 years later almost to the day in love with you." She takes a deep breath "you are an amazing guy who is also cute. I know if you hear me you would say I am more than cute. I do like you better with a full beard. It doesn't really tickles me when we kiss, and it feels amazing when we are making love. I am getting off track. I don't know how to talk to people when they are not awake." CJ doesn't notice Katie Witt walking in the room.

"You are doing fine CJ."

"Katie? I didn't notice you there. How long have you been there?"

"Long enough, don't worry I am not here as a reporter; I am here as Danny's friend."

"Just as long you never tell anyone what I just told Danny."

"I won't. All of us reporters have been rooting for you two to get together for many years. no one reported the kiss he bestowed on you that one Christmas before the second term started."

"I can't believe I didn't recognize him until he kissed me." She looks at Danny "But not surprised that I did recognize him by that kiss. Only Danny can kiss me like that."

"Like what?"

"I am the only person he wants to kiss. The few boyfriends I have had in the past few years didn't kiss me like Danny always has."

"You two should have been together years ago."

"Are you off the record?"

"Yes."

"I was told that I was to friendly with The Press; mainly Danny."

"So you were told."

"I couldn't be with Danny." She looks back at Danny and runs her hand over his face.

"I'm guessing that he isn't a reporter anymore."

"No he isn't. I haven't told anyone this yet, but after Bartlet leaves office I don't want to work in The West Wing or even The White House anymore. I want my life now, and if that includes this one right here I know it will be happy."

"You two are going to have an amazing life after you leave The White House."

"Yah we will; when I can spend time with him either in person or on the phone is already perfect. He is the only one who has ever been quick enough to argue back at me, and never took advantage when I was down, and was my best friend when I was kept out of the loop early on."

"Did Danny take a free lead from you?"

"Only when I was in my proper mind; never when I was upset. He took it from former Press Secretaries not from me."

"He had feelings for you, so he would never take advantage of someone he loves." They both look at Danny not talking when Katie gets a call that she doesn't take. "I am going to leave now CJ I will tell everyone that Danny hasn't woken up yet."

"Bye Katie." After Katie is gone; CJ leans down to kiss Danny on the forehead then the lips "I love you Danny wake up."


	2. The Box

As CJ wakes up the next morning very stiff from sleeping hunched over on Danny's bed she eyes the small box and picks it up thinks about opening it when Abbey enters. "I wouldn't open that CJ. If it's what it looks like he will want to see your face when it is opened."

"I know, I have a feeling his accident was on the way from getting the ring. We watched a movie last night that there was an engagement, and we looked into each other's eyes. I don't know about him, but at that moment I pictured me getting married to him, and we kissed, and it wasn't a normal kiss it was slow and romantic."

"You know CJ the people that I could tell from the beginning that would get together are you and Danny, and Josh and Donna."

"I had a feeling at Leo's wake that those two were sleeping together."

"Like you and Danny were."

"We only had one night together at that point. Now, I have spent most nights at his place." 

"I had a feeling that was going on when you were actually leaving the office at a decent time majority of the time."

"I know that The Secret Service is not a fan of following me to his place. I forget sometimes to tell them that I am in for the night, and they are not a fan of the barbecue noises."

"CJ they should have left when you walk into Danny's house."

"I'm surprised that they have left me alone since I have been here at the hospital." Abbey looks at how CJ has grabbed Danny's hands again "I wish I could have dated him before. I have only been asked twice to jump off a cliff one to become Chief of Staff, and the second time would be holding hands on the way down after I'm pushed off on the 21st. I never got to answer, because of the plant meltdown in California."

"He more or less proposed to you that night."

"Those two business dinners felt more like dates."

"Where were they at?"

"The Oval Room; our waitress hated me because I was kind of rude to her the first night." Danny's voice is heard and CJ's head turns faster than lighting "Danny?"

"He is not waking up yet CJ, I talked to the doctor and was able to look at his notes he is not expected to wake up right away."

"He's been here for over 24 hours now."

"CJ is expected to wake up after 30 hours."

"When has Danny done anything expected of him. He fell for me for peat's sake a Press Secretary when he was a White House Senior Correspondent, and left to be a foreign one for a few years, then came back 2 years ago dressed as Santa and kissed me."

"CJ I know this is hard for you."

"This is more than hard for me. I haven't even told him that I love him yet."

"He can hear us CJ."

"I want to hear him, and talk to him."

"He may hear what you are saying, and understand it."

"I hope he understands that I love him."

"He has known for years that you have feeling for him." CJ stays quite for awhile and looks at Danny's sleeping face "I am going to leave you alone with him now."

"Thank you, Mrs. Bartlet."

"I know how you are feeling. Bye CJ."

"Bye Mrs. Bartlet." CJ goes back to talking to Danny for a few hours. She catches eyesight of a redhead who looks a little bit like Danny. 

"Hi, I am Danny's sister Fiona, and I know that you are CJ Cregg I use to watch The Press Conferences."

"Hi, Fiona, Danny has told me about you."

"He has told me a lot about you. He hasn't stopped talking about you, since the original campaign."

"I have barely stopped thinking about him since then. Do you want to sit down next to him?"

"I can get a chair for the opposite side because I know how important you are to him." She spots the box "has Danny proposed to you yet?"

"No not yet." CJ looks at Danny,"but I want to be."

"I can only be here for a few hours then I have to go to work, and to my family after that."

"What is your number, so I can call you when he wakes up. I am not leaving his side until he wakes up."

"You need to eat something. You go grab something, and I will stay here while you eat something."

"I."

"Don't make me call Katie who will get The President."

"Ok I will go down to the mess." CJ leaves the room not so happy.

"So big bro you haven't asked that girl yet. I think she will stay with you, and she is perfect for you." She watches her brother closely than realizes that he may have gotten into that accident after he got the ring "oh Danny she didn't even know that you are ready to ask that question."

CJ comes in 20 minutes after she leaves "don't worry I ate something."

"My brother was right you are kind of feisty."

"I am mainly like that when something happens to something I'm passionate about."

"That is ok; my brother loves you for who you are."

"I love him for who is too; I wish I gave us a chance before these past few months."

"That is ok." CJ sits back down on her chair and grabs Danny's hand once more. "I have to go now bye CJ it is nice to meet you."

"Same here." As she leaves CJ looks at the box again, but doesn't open it.


	3. Will You?

CJ has fallen asleep once more and is woken up by fingers stroking her hair. "Danny please tell me that is you."

"It is me CJ." She looks up and gets on the bed to kiss Danny and doesn't want to stop.

"You scared me to death Daniel; never do that again."

"I don't plan to."

"I love you, Danny. I am ready to have the talk with you."

"I guess that wasn't a dream that I was having when I was unconscious."

"No it wasn't. That is so embarrassing."

"Why; that you told people a little bit of our love life."

"Yes."

"CJ?"

"Yes Danny."

"May I please see the box?"

"Yes" she leans to grab the box and heads it to Danny. "You know this box has got so many questions from so many people including from Mrs. Bartlet and your sister who I have got to call."

"First may I ask you a question?"

"Yes you may Danny."

"Claudia Jean Cregg, will you do me the best honor in the world, and become my wife?"

"Yes Danny I will become your wife." They kiss before Danny puts the ring on her finger "I better call The White House and your sister."

"Lay in my arms while you do it. I have missed holding you."

"I missed seeing you awake and just being able to be with you." She gets on the bed "who should I call first?"

"If I can get my phone."

The nurse comes in while they are talking on the phone "no you may not have the phone right there. You have to make the call outside of the room." CJ gets up to make the calls.

" _Hi Fiona Danny has woken up."_

_"Did he show you what was in the box?"_

_"Yes it was an engagement ring. I have got to call The White house; all of them are worried about Danny."_

_"Ok I will let you go, bye CJ."_

_"Good Bye Fiona."_ CJ calls Abbey _"Hi Abbey he is awake."_

_"That is great CJ, give him a hug for me ok."_

_"I will. I am just going to hang up and see my fiance and cuddle with him."_

_"Did you just say what I thought you just said?"_

_"Maybe, bye Mrs. Bartlet."_

_"Bye CJ."_ She goes back in the room.

"Well we may have people asking if we are engaged to be married, and some of them might be begging for us to get married in The White House which I don't want."

"Where do you want to get married?"

"I was thinking about asking The President if we could get married at his farm. It is where met."

"You know CJ that is a wonderful idea. Now come here." She saunters over to the bed. "When are we going to announce?"

"Maybe I will talk to Carol and see if I can borrow the Press Room and make the announcement."

"Will The President allow that?"

"If I tell him before hand,and say that we wanted to make the announcement to the press corps." She leans in to kiss him when he makes her get on the bed.

"I love you Claudia Jean Cregg soon to be Concannon. I want to hold you in my arms now I want to hold you in my arms." She laughs and gets on the hospital bed when his doctor walks into the room.

"So good to see you awake Mr. Concannon."

"It's good to be awake to see her beautiful face." He nods towards CJ who blushes and puts her face on Danny's shoulder.

"Well do you want to know when you can go home?"

Both CJ and Danny reply "yes" in unison.

"Tomorrow and you two must have been together for years." They look at each other since they haven't but could have been. "Unfortunately Danny you will have to be in a wheelchair for a few weeks,and may have to be watched over for as long."

"Ok. Thank you, doctor." The doctor leaves them.


	4. Back at The White House

CJ rolls Danny back into The White House "CJ you don't have to roll me into our work."

"We are engaged now Danny I am going to take care of you now."

"Are you ready for everyone to ask so many questions about the ring on your finger."

"No worries, I will tell them the truth that I am engaged to a wonderful man."

"Oh, I'm a wonderful man."

"Maybe." They continue into The Press Room where Danny doesn't know that there is a welcome home from the hospital party.

"Wow, guys' I haven't worked here for years."

"Danny you have always been a friend of all of ours, and we know that you would have done the same thing for any of us."

"Thank you, Katie." Everyone looks at CJ and notice a ring on her finger.

"Congratulations you two."

"Thank you, Katie."

"When is the wedding?"

"We have to ask The President some questions first." After the party, CJ takes Danny to her office.

"What are you doing CJ? Don't you have to back to work."

"Yes I do, but The President and The First Lady want to talk to us."

"We can ask them about getting married at the farm then."

"Yes, we can." Knock knock "come in."

"Hello CJ, Danny I heard that you two may have news to share."

"Yes, we do. Danny asked me to marry him and I said yes."

"Are you forgetting that we want to ask if we can get married their farm?"

"Oh yes. sir, mam Danny and are wondering if could get married at your farm after we leave office. It is where we met after all."

"CJ stop rambling it would be an honor if you two got married at the farm."

"Really? Thank you." CJ looks at her remaining self-made family "I should get back to work."

"I got Danny, " says Abbey "we have some things to talk about."

"OK, bye Danny I'll see after I get off work. Don't give Mrs. Bartlet to much grieve."

"I know better CJ, I am no longer a reporter."

.............In the Residence...................

"You are not a reporter anymore?"

"N, I grew tired of the same things happening time and time again."

"When you decided you didn't want a reporter anymore."

"That is between CJ and me."

"She knows."

"I told her during the nuclear meltdown in California. We were on a date, well sort of date."

"What was the most remember-able thing from the date?"

"Well, I asked her to hold my hand on the way down the cliff that we about to go off of. Me jumping off it, and her being pushed off it. Before I could get a response her beeper went off, because of the meltdown."

"Well, you now have the answer."

"Yes, I do and I can't wait to be married to her."

"When did you know that you wanted to marry CJ?"

"When I gave her Gail, and heard her laugh."

"That was what 5, 6 years ago?"

"5 in a half." Danny looks off into the distance "she is the most important thing that has ever happened to me."

"That is good. Your answers have been better than Doug's,and Elli's husband."

"I knew CJ before we became a couple, and knew how amazing she is before it too. I think and hope we will last forever."

"I believe it will."

"Thank you, Mrs. Bartlet."

.......In CJ's office.......................

"So Claudia Jean when you left the office you were secretly dating Danny Concannon,and now you two are engaged."

"Yes, Sir."

"When were you two planning to get married?"

"We haven't talked about that much."

"CJ you have a call from Santos."

"Are we done, Mr. President?"

"Yes, I am."

"Patch him through Margaret."

"Hello _, President-Elect Santos."_

_"CJ I need your yes."_

_"No, I need a life, and can't have it until I leave The White House."_

_" Why."_

_"I am in love with a former reporter; in_ fact _, we are going to get married after I am out."_

_"Fine have a good life."_

_"I plan to."_ They hang up and CJ looks at Gail thinking of her future with Danny.


End file.
